When Everythin' Goes Wrong
by worldsapart
Summary: Somethin's Gotta Go Right the whole title wouldn't fit...girl newsies show up and a group of rogue newsies tries to take over New York


Just a quick note...this story was written by me and my cousin several years ago (umm, I think it was 4 years ago, but I've lost track). It's not quite what I would write now, but I still like it...it IS a bit cheesy though. =) Anyway, the author names are the "newsie" names that my cousin and I went by (I'm Silver) on the internet newsies pages (this story was submitted to a Newsies fan fic page back in the day)...also note that they are names of characters in the story- not an accident. Once again, I remind you, cheese. =) I hope you enjoy this and review it please!

"When Everythin' Goes Wrong... Somethin's Gotta Go Right"

by Silver and Amethyst

"A hundred papes." Jack Kelly slapped his money down on the counter as the man at the circulation desk handed him his newspapers.

"Fifty papes," someone else said.

One by one the newsies marched by the desk picking up their papers for that day's rounds. Just as Skittery had finished getting his papes, a hush fell over the guys. Jack turned toward the gate to see what was such a big deal, and then he saw them- girl newsies!

They were walking slowly but proudly up to the line. There were eight of them, all dressed in boys clothes. A whisper and then a buzz spread through the crowd of newsboys as the girls approached.

Some of the guys stepped back and allowed the girls to get in front of them in line, while others just stood in amazement, for many had never seen a female newsie before. It was a welcome surprise. Finally, Jack broke through the cloud of awe.

"Me name's Jack Kelly." He stepped up to the platform. "You goyls must be new in dese parts 'cause I ain't never seen ya before." He stopped, unsure of what to say next.

A girl wearing a shirt that looked almost like a patchwork quilt stepped forward. "Name's Calico." She seemed to be the leader because the others remained silent. "These is Silver, Lily, Danny, Monica, Lizard, Amethyst, an Shadow." She pointed to each one as she named them. "We come from the Bronx 'cause some a dem boys wasn't bein' so good ta us. We gots tired a soakin' em. Any problem wit us bein' here?" Judging by the expression on her face, it didn't look like it mattered whether they were welcome or not.

"No problem at all!" Racetrack shouted. "You ladies can come an sell papes wit me anyday!" His comment got several "woohoo's" and cheers from the other newsies.

The newsies, curiosity satisfied, returned to their morning ritual, and the girls got their papes. Blink remained nearby, entranced by one of the newbies. She had beautiful black hair that reached half way down her back and very light skin that made her dark brown eyes sparkle even more. As he watched her, he began to understand why she was called Shadow. She slunk off in the shade of the nearby buildings and took pains to avoid sunlight- very mysterious.

Mush, on the other hand, kept a close eye on Lily, a tall blond with blue eyes and a million dollar figure, even for the boys clothes she was wearing. His face dropped when Specs walked up to her and nervously offered to show her the best selling spots. Mush frowned when Lily put her arm around Specs and they walked off together.

Just then, David ran up.

"Davey! Where ya been?" Jack shouted.

David stopped, clearly out of breath. "I was talking to Sarah and didn't realize how late it had gotten." He quickly got his 100 papes. "So what exactly's goin' on?"

"Der are some goyl newsies around here now. Dis here is Calico- de only one that stuck 'round for me to introduce ya to." Jack walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. She pulled away from him.

"Take it easy Cal. I ain't gots me eyes on ya or nuttin'. I already got a goyl, Davey here's sista' Sarah." Jack was slightly offended by the brush off of the friendly gesture.

"Oh, Jack, speaking of Sarah, she wants to see you tonight."

Jack smiled a proud smile. "See der?" he said triumphantly. Inside, his heart pounded. He hadn't seen much of Sarah lately, and he was glad she wanted to see him. Sarah was the only thing in the whole world that could make his mind race faster than his mouth could keep up.

"I'm sorry," Calico apologized. "It's just that I've taught me goyls not ta be very receptive to boys, an to wait until dey know em before dey go for em. A course, some of em don't hear so good." She looked down the street where Lily was hanging on Specs.

"Ahhh," said David. "Don't worry about Specs. He's harmless. He wouldn't know how to kiss a girl if Spot Conlon gave him lessons!" At that, Jack was laughing hysterically.

"You-" Jack said between outbursts of laughter. "A walkin' mouth! An a good one at dat!" He laughed for several minutes.

"It's not Specs messin' wit her I'm worried 'bout," said Calico with a short laugh and a sigh.

"Calico?" One of the girls walked over to them. "I'm, uh, not exactly sure which way ta go." She flashed an embarassed smile.

"This is Silver," said Calico. "She's sorta shy, but she's bright an sells like da best of em. She's jus kinda uncomfortable in new places."

"No problem," said Jack. "Davey and I'll show er 'round. Won't we Davey?"

"Sure, if she doesn't mind bein' stuck wit us." He smiled.

So Calico went her own way, and Silver followed Jack and David. They got along very well, and pretty soon, Silver loosened up and was just like one of the guys.

**********************************

"Murder in Brooklyn leaves eight children alone!!" Lily's bright voice called into the air.

Specs opened one of his papers looking for the headline she was advertising. "Hmm. 'Stray Dog Killed by Horse. Eight Puppies Found in Alley Nearby,' pretty clever." He smiled at her.

"Of course!" Lily walked over and draped her arms around him. Specs stood there being very careful not to move. He wasn't really sure what to think of a girl being all over him, and he didn't want to do anything wrong, so he did nothing at all except go along with everything she said and did.

*********************************

Kid Blink turned the corner of Main and 2nd and looked at the sky. I'm wasting valuable pape selling time, he thought. And all this for a girl. Suddenly, he heard a voice from the side of a nearby building.

"Weddin' in Manhattan crashed by angry father!!" blared the voice. "Two killed!"

Blink quickly turned the corner to head toward the building, and found himself on the ground. Sitting on the ground next to him was Racetrack.

"What are you doin'?!" demanded Racetrack.

"None a your bidness. What are you doin' here?"

"None a your bidness."

They glared at each other and then simultaneously glanced at the building where the voice had come from. There was no longer anyone there.

"Ah man! You made me lose her again!" Kid Blink got up, brushed off the seat of his pants, and adjusted his eye patch.

"You lose her- oh no! You ain't gettin' no where near her!" Race stared straight into Blink's eyes and gave him a death look.

"Whadaya mean I ain't gonna get no where near her!?" Blink challenged. "I spent half my day followin' her, I have jus as fair a chance as you! 'Sides, you gots a goyl."

"I ain't had a goyl since you got together wit dat last one!" Race looked like he was ready to break Blink's neck.

Luckily, Amethyst walked up, and they stopped the argument for her sake.

"Hiya guys," she said. "I, uh, see ya hadn't sold your papes yet." Her hands were empty.

"Uh," Blink was embarassed. Race was just angry. He stormed off in another direction.

"What's goin' on? You guys fightin' 'bout somethin'?" She looked at Blink. "Come on. It's near supper time an Jack said we'd all meet at Tibby's. He saw ya come dis way an sent me ta get ya. I'll help ya sell ya papes, if ya don't mind."

Blink, being too fazed to object, whipped out a handful of his papers. In doing so, he hit Amethyst with them and caused her to fall over. As he apologetically tried to help her up, his foot slipped on a rock and he tumbled to the ground alongside her. Amethyst just laughed, stood up, and walked out to the street a few steps, yelling headlines.

********************************

Jack and Silver were walking back to Tibby's when Spot Conlon came up.

"Jackey-boy, we gots ta talk." Spot said.

"Heya Spot. Dis here's-"

"Never mind. Introductions later. We gots trouble." He was very serious. Spot's eyes shone in the fading light, and Silver could tell she wasn't wanted in the conversation.

"I can find my way there. See ya." With that, she walked off toward Tibby's.

"What is it Spot?" Jack asked after Silver had gotten about half way down the street. "The Delanceys at it again?" He laughed.

"You know me bedda than dat. It's much bigger. The birdies has been tellin' me dat some newsie in Brooklyn is gettin' the idea that he can take over Spot Conlon's territory. They's also been sayin' he's plannin' on takin' all a New York City."

"So what? We soak 'em and get ova it."

"He's gatherin' a gang. Some a my best men have joined 'em in hopes dat dey are gonna get somethin' out a it. Dis ain't just some scabs I'm talkin' 'bout." Spot ran his fingers through his ear length brown hair and spit on the ground.

"Sounds serious. Keep me posted. If anythin' comes up, let me know. You comin' to Tibby's?"

"Nah. Think I'll head back to Brooklyn an see my goyl for I hafta get some rest. See ya 'round Jackey." He spit in his hand and shook hands with Jack as they parted. Within two seconds, Spot was no where to be seen.

Jack headed toward Tibby's to talk to the guys (and now girls) for a little while before he had to go get ready for his date with Sarah. The place was already filled with newsies, some of whom were only there because they heard girls would be there.

"What's dis?" Jack asked. "We havin' a party I didn't know 'bout?" He laughed and sat down at a table next to David and Blink. He noticed that Blink was busy exchanging dirty looks with Race, while David was just staring off into space, in deep thought. "What's goin on?" he asked David.

David snapped back to reality and looked at Jack. "Well, Blink and Race are fightin' over one of the girls, who doesn't seem too interested in either one of them. Lily has been hanging on Specs all night and he's just sat there looking like a fool, and all the while, Mush has been giving him jealous looks. And me, I think you need to go meet Sarah." He stared at Jack and gave him a friendly face that meant 'you better listen to me for your own good'.

"Uh, OK." Jack was confused. "It's still sorta early, but I guess I's could go on ova der and get her for our date. Is somethin' wierd goin' on?"

"Uh, no. I just think ya need to be there early, that's all. Why?" David was obviously concealing something, but Jack didn't seem to notice, and if he did notice, he simply dismissed it as unimportant.

"OK. I'll be seein' ya." Jack walked out the door without another word to anyone else.

As soon as Jack had disappeared around the corner, David let out a sigh of relief and dropped his head onto the table in exhaustion. Secrets sure are hard to keep from your best friend, he thought. Just then, Calico came over to his table.

"Hey Davey. Thanks for showin' my goyl around de city today. Dat was a real gentlemen-like thing ta do." She spun back around and sat down at the table she had been at before with the other girls (except for Lily who was still with Specs).

David watched her chat with the girls for a while until he noticed one of them in particular. She had auburn hair and green eyes and was beautiful by David's standards. She was in deep conversation with the girl they called Shadow. He decided to go over and say hi. As he walked over, she looked up and saw him. She smiled.

"Hi," she said. "You mus be David. Silver told me dat ya showed her 'round de city today. Dat was awfully nice a ya." She patted the chair next to her. "You can sit wit us if ya like. We's don't mind. I'm Danny and dis is Shadow." She spit in her extended hand.

David was surprised that the girl had the same greeting as guy newsies, but graciously accepted it. "Hi," he said.

He sat down next to her and talked to her for the rest of the evening. Before they were done talking, he promised to show her around the city the next day, and invited her to have dinner at his house sometime soon.

*********************************

Jack got back to the lodging house and changed into one of his best outfits. Actually, it was his only best outfit. He combed his hair and made himself look as nice as possible for Sarah. He loved her very much, and would do anything for her, even dress up. When Jack got to the Jacobs' apartment, it was still early, but Sarah was ready to go anyway.

"You dat excited to be goin' out wit me dat you're ready dis early?" Jack said with a laugh.

"Something like that," she said with a smile. She picked up a basket from the table, took Jack's hand, and led him out the door.

"Where we goin'?" he asked.

"Central Park," she said. "This is our dinner." She held up the basket. "Smoked turkey, mama's tomato soup, and apple pie."

"Mmm. Sounds wondaful." He put his arm around her waist. "But de best part is dat it's jus you an me."

Sarah grimaced a little when he put his arm around her, but Jack didn't seem to notice. She didn't say anything, but continued walking a little more quickly.

When they reached the park it was nearly dark, but the lamps had been lit and made a pleasant glow all around them. They found a nice spot on the grass and Sarah pulled a blanket out of the basket to use for their picnic. When they had started eating, Jack spoke up.

"So where 'ave ya been lately. I ain't seen ya in so long, I was startin' ta wonder."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She looked up at him.

"Did I do somethin'? Cause if I did, I'll do anythin' you want to make up for it, cause I'd do anythin' for ya. You know dat don't ya?" He scooted over a little closer to her.

"I know you would Jack. You haven't done anything wrong. You've always been perfect, and have treated me the best you could. I really appreciate it. It's just that..." She trailed off and looked at her hands.

"What is it doll? What's wrong? If those Delanceys has been messin' wit you again I'll bust der heads."

"No. It's not anything like that, Jack. It's just that, well... I've fallen in love with someone else." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't be mad Jack. I wasn't cheating on you. He was just a friend, but then something just clicked and, I don't know, I just love him. You really are wonderful, it's not you, I promise. I just can't continue being your girl knowing I love someone else, it wouldn't be fair to you or him."

Jack was in shock. The girl he loved was in love with someone else? Those words stung like sparks from a raging fire. It wasn't possible, but yet, it was true. He looked at her in disbelief and held back the tears that were instinctively coming to his eyes. He stared at her in silence for a moment before he could say anything.

"Who is he?" he asked quietly.

"I can't tell you," she said. "I don't want you to hurt him. It's not his fault this happened, it's mine. If you are mad at anyone, be mad at me." Sarah was very sincere.

"I could never be mad at you," he said softly. With that, he got up and walked away silently. A tear dropped from Sarah's eye as she watched him leave, but she didn't say anything. She knew he would want to be left alone.

***********************************

The newsies had gathered in the square to hang out before it was time to go back to the lodging house. It was getting near time to go home, so they were wrapping up their conversations when Jack got back.

"Back a little early, ain't ya Cowboy?" Race said to him with a laugh and a nudge.

Jack gave him a half smile and looked at David. David was looking at the ground and trying to keep his attention off the glum-looking Jack.

Race decided it would be best not to press the subject, so he changed it. "Listen, Jack, you know dese goyls, dey is tough."

"Yeah, so," Jack said.

"Well, thems bein' tough an all don't stop em from bein' goyls, right?"

"Of course, right. What ya gettin' at?"

"Well, me and de guys was thinkin' maybe it's not safe for em to be trapesin' off to the Bronx alone, an dey don't need ta be sleepin' on de streets here."

"Well, whatcha wanna do 'bout it?" asked Jack as he put a playful arm around Race.

"The way I sees it, we got two options," said Racetrack, holding up three fingers. "One- we can walk em home," he said, lowering one finger, "Or two- dey can stay in de bunk house." He then lowered a second finger, staring at his other finger.

Jack looked at the third finger. "Or three- we let dem decide."

"Yeah, dat's what de udder finger was for." As Jack started to walk away, Race looked at the misguided finger and shouted, "Where'd you come from anyway?! Are ya tryin' ta make a fool outta me?!" He slammed the finger into the wall of a nearby building and in a loud whisper said, "You done it again!"

Jack walked over to Calico. "Hey Cal. We was wonderin' if you goyls would like us ta walk ya home or if ya wanna stay in de lodging house tonight."

"Who is we?" She asked in an almost threatening tone.

"Jus me an some of da guys," Jack said.

"Well, we's doin' jus fine on our own, thank ya very much Mister Jack Kelly, an we do not need a guy ta walk us home, an we don't need a place ta bed down for da night!" Calico's voice began soft and grew louder until everyone could hear. "Come on goyls!" she yelled shortly.

The girls moved slowly, but obediently to follow their leader.

Specs walked by Jack. "Good goin' Jack... I was really doin' good work."

Jack laughed to himself at the prospect of Specs doing anything where Lily was concerned, and then said, "Hey, it wasn't me. Race said dat dis was what you guys was talkin' 'bout."

Race, seeing the impending danger, took off toward the lodging house, but Mush saw him and yelled, "Let's get 'im!!" He was immediately overtaken by angry suitors.

*********************************

Almost as soon as the guys had gotten back to the lodging house, they heard yelling from down on the street. Blink ran to the window. There was Calico yelling in her commanding voice with the rest of the girls standing behind her.

"What you goyls doin' here? I thought you was goin' back to de Bronx," he yelled.

Calico spoke up. "We was goin' to, but de bridge is closed. Der was a murder or somethin' on it and theys got de bulls blockin' it. Maybe it'll make for a good headline." She laughed. "So, uh, do ya think we could stay here for a night?" She didn't seem to like having to ask, but she was sensible and knew that it was better than sleeping on the streets.

"Hey Jack!" Blink yelled into the room. "De goyls is back. Dey wanna know if dey can stay here for tonight cause dey can't get home. Somethin' about de bridge being closed."

After getting Jack's "permission" (the guys would have soaked him if he had said no) for the girls to stay in the lodging house, they climbed up the fire escape and through the window to the room.

"Okay, you goyls can take dat half of de room," Jack said. Many of the guys had already moved to allow a girl to use his bunk, and most of them had to sleep on the floor.

"Thank you," replied Calico, rather cooly. She hated having to accept this hospitality, but with the bridge being closed and them not wanting to sleep on the streets, this sure beat spending a whole week's earnings on a hotel room. She whispered to the girls in their half of the room, and in a few minutes Danny had returned with a stack of bed linens, Lily with a clothes line and pins, and Amethyst with a hammer and nails.

"What- what are you doin'?" asked Jack, almost at a loss for words.

"Separating the room," Calico answered as she and the other girls hung the line and fastened the sheets over it with the clothes pins. They were careful not to leave one small hole in the barrier.

Jack walked up to the wall and knocked. "Whiles you goyls continues ta set up camp, we's goin' ta de, um, toilet area."

"Fine," came the disinterested reply from Calico.

When all of the buys had returned, the girls took their turn in the facilities, finding a mess. The boys had left mud tracks and dried shaving cream, apparently from that morning. They got back to their half of the room to find the boys half already dark. They prepared for bed, hearing the whispers and snickering of the boys, though they couldn't tell what the boys were saying.

On the boys side, Mush whispered, "Hey Blink, you wuz right, with all de lights on theys side, we can see em."

"Cool it you guys," said Specs as he sat up on his bunk, bumping his head. "Who is dat?" he said in amazement as he pointed to a shadow with a lovely figure.

Mush, with his voice melting, said, "Dat's Lily... I'm in love." He sighed.

"Shut up you guys. We gots ourselves a big day tomorra, so what do ya say we gets some shut-eye," Jack said disgusted. With that, the boys settled in. Jack knew it was because the lamps on the girls side were put out, not because of what he'd said. He layed there for a long time, thinking about Sarah and what had happened that night. He was still in disbelief. A single tear rolled down his cheek before he had a chance to stop it.

*********************************

When the sun rose, the girls began to stir. They were on an inner wall that had no windows, but the sunlight came through the windows and through the sheets to awaken them. Calico sat straight up in bed when she clearly saw the outlines of the boys' bunks. She realized immediately what the whispering and snickering of the night before had been about. She began to bark orders. "Dress quickly and get ready to leave, now!"

The girls tumbled out of bed, groggily doing as they were told. "What's the matta, Calico? Is somethin' wrong?" asked Monica.

"Yeah, but you don't worry cause, Cal, she's gonna take care of it." Calico patted Monica on the back as she spoke to her, in a reasuring gesture.

At that moment, the boys returned from the lavitory. Jack asked, "What's dem things dat looks like shriveled up legs hangin' all ova de place in der?"

"Dey're stockings!" answered Calico indignantly.

"I thought only goyls wore stockings." He realized his slip and then corrected himself. "I mean, normal goyls, ya know, like wear dresses all de time an stuff." His words still weren't coming out exactly like he wanted them to, but he was still in a weird mood from the night before.

"So we didn't get rid of all of our goyl stuff... an dey was muddy so we washed an hung em. What's it to ya?" She offered the statement up as a challenge, but Jack didn't take it.

"Well, we'd appreciate it if ya wouldn't hang em in der," said Jack.

"Yeah, we'd appreciate it," Race echoed, receiving several elbows.

"Well," said Calico, "it won't be happenin' again cause you guys could see us last night an didn' tell us. We ain't never stayin' here again. I thought you, Jack, you was decent, now I sees you ain't. So good luck, we'll be seein' ya." She led the group of girls toward the door.

"Wait!" said Jack. "Dey didn't mean no harm. It's jus dat most of dem ain't never been 'round goyls and dey was jus havin' some fun. I couldn't spoil it. We's real sorry, ain't we boys?"

He received a few half-hearted "Yeah, real sorry"s.

"I SAID," Jack emphasized, "We's real sorry 'bout last night, AIN'T WE?" He turned around and flashed the guys dirty looks.

With that, all the boys got their best apologetic faces on and said that they were real sorry in the most sincere voices they could muster. Then Jack turned back to the girls.

"See. We didn't mean no harm. Don't be mad 'bout nuttin'."

Calico couldn't stand it any longer. She burst out in laughter and the other girls giggled a little also. Silver gave Jack a sympathetic look, but continued to giggle.

What's so funny?" Jack asked, confused.

Calico looked at him and said through her laughing, "I never thought I'd see YOU, Jack Kelly, big bad strike leader of de newsies, beggin' for a goyl's forgiveness." Hearing that statement, some of the guys even began to chuckle.

"Sarah's made ya a softy, Jack," laughed Skittery.

Jack hadn't even realized how sensitive he had turned. This whole thing with Sarah had changed his behavior and that was not good. There was no way he could tell the guys that Sarah had dumped him for another guy. He decided he'd better just play it off, and remember to tell David not to tell anyone else.

"Yeah, I guess so." He laughed a little. "I jus don't think we need ta have our new friends here mad at us de second day we know dem. You guys have to promise to behave, okay?" He tried to make himself sound sincere, yet tough.

The guys finally agreed to be good. So the problem was reconciled for the moment, and they all went to get their papers. Jack allowed the girls to take his place in the front of the line, and he stood behind them. Once they had all gotten their papes, the girls split and went to the selling spots they had found, all except for Lily, Danny, and Silver. Lily waited for Specs to get his papers and then they went off, hand in hand, to sell together. Danny lingered around until David got his newspapers so that he could show her around like he promised. Silver hung back and walked along side Jack as he headed out the gates.

"You still need me help?" Jack asked, surprised that she hadn't gone off independently after the day before's lesson on the area.

"No, not really. You jus looked like ya might need someone ta talk to, dat's all. You been actin' different ever since last night." Silver touched his arm.

Jack was dumbfounded. He didn't know that he had been acting strange, and he certainly hadn't expected a girl to be the first one to notice it. He barely even knew this girl. He turned to her and said, "I don't even know ya, Silver. Why is ya so concoined 'bout me?"

"You was so nice ta me yesterday. I know dat I can trust ya wit anythin' an I jus thought dat maybe you would want a new opinion on whatever's goin' on in dat head a yours. I guess it's none a my bidness, I'm sorry if ya are offended at my askin' 'bout it." She turned to walk away.

Jack watched her for a moment, hesitated and then called her back. "Silver! Wait!" He caught up with her and started walking with her. He decided that if he could tell anyone, he could tell a girl that didn't know much about him, and would be less likely to tell anyone else. "Do ya really wanna know what's up?" he asked.

"If ya wanna tell me," she said.

"OK," he said. "Let's hurry an finish sellin' our papes. Den we'll meet at Tibby's an we'll find somewhere we can go ta talk, OK?"

"OK." They split up in order to sell their papers more quickly.

**********************************

Race and Blink were at it again. They had been on opposite sides of the street selling their papers and following Shadow all morning. Whenever Race caught sight of Blink, he'd yell, "Ya bum!", offer him a death look, and then follow more closely to Shadow. Somewhere near lunch time, Shadow was stopped by another newsie.

"Hiya Shadow," said Crutchy in his ever happy voice. With a smile, he walked in her direction.

"Crutchy!" Shadow said happily as she saw her friend coming in her direction. They had known each other as small children, and then had met up once more a couple of years ago. It was good to see him again.

"You got all ya papes sold yet, Shade?" he asked.

She held up two papers. "I's still got dese two left, but dey should be gone soon." With that, she yelled a headline. "Nude beggar disrupts birthday party!" she yelled. Within seconds, both of her papes were sold. "Now I'm done," she said.

"Well, I was wonderin' if ya wanted ta come an have lunch wit me at Tibby's," Crutchy said, not allowing his slight nervousness to show through. He knew that there were at least two other guys that would kill him if they thought he was edging in on their girl.

Shadow was shocked. "You want me to eat lunch with you?" She smiled a huge smile. "I'd love to!" She slipped her arm around Crutchy's and walked off toward Tibby's.

Blink's jaw dropped, and half a block away, so did Race's. Crutchy?! She was going to lunch with Crutchy?! They both reluctantly went back to selling their papers, but didn't forget what had happened.

********************************

Lily turned to Specs. "Ya know what?" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"You are de only guy dat I know dat ain't done all he can ta impress me." She grinned.

"What do ya mean?" Specs started to get a little nervous. Had he done something wrong? Should he have done something more than he had?

"It's jus nice. When I'm 'round you, I don't have ta worry 'bout ya makin' a fool out a yourself by scamperin' 'round doin' all dis crazy stuff for me. You's jus a normal guy, an I like dat." She put her arm around his waist and hugged him a little bit closer. For the first time, Specs hugged back.

"You is de first goyl dat's ever shown any interest in me. I didn't really know what I should do, so I jus kinda didn't do nothin' 'cept listen and learn. And de one thing dat I've learned is dat you is de only goyl I want." He turned toward her and looked her in the eye. They stood there staring into each other's eyes for several minutes, and then Specs looked away and sighed.

"What's de matta?" Lily asked.

Specs blushed. "I ain't sure what I should do next."

Lily grinned again. "Don't worry. I gotcha covered." She then pulled him close and kissed him. Specs' eyes got wide and then closed as he tried to take in everything he could from the moment. When they pulled apart, Lily asked, "You learnin'?"

"I think so," he said, "but I think I need ta make sure. Like dis?" He leaned over and kissed her back.

Lily took his hand when they walked on a few minutes later. "Ya," she said, "jus like dat."

*******************************

"So where's Les, Davey?" Danny asked.

"Oh, he's been sellin' with Boots a lot lately. They's become pretty good friends ever since the strike has been over. Today they decided to go to Central Park and try their luck. Well, it's a guaranteed sellin' spot, but ya know what I mean." David held up a paper and yelled, "Building fire leaves three unidentified bodies!" He turned back to Danny after a few people had bought papers. "So," he said, continuing their previous topic of conversation, "it's good to have someone selling with me."

"I thought you an Jack was partners," she said, slightly puzzled.

"Well, we are. He jus seemed so out of it that I decided to let him go by himself. He didn't even hardly talk ta me this morning, so I assume he's not too upset that I'm not sellin' with him."

It was getting near lunch time so they stopped at Tibby's before continuing to sell their papes. Jack was sitting at a table in the corner and appeared to be waiting for someone. David and Danny walked over to his table.

"Jack! Hey, how's it rollin'?" David asked, trying to be happy.

Jack looked up at David and gave him a friendly look that meant 'you know why I'm in this mood so don't try to cheer me up'. "I'm alright, Davey, jus waitin' for Silver to get here."

Just then, as if on cue, Silver walked in the door.

"Jack!" she said as she ran over to the table. "Sorry it took me so long ta get here, but I ran into a little trouble over near Brooklyn."

"Trouble? What kind a trouble?" asked Jack.

"A big bunch a guys stopped me an asked where I was from. So I told em I was sellin' papes here an dey asked me if I wanted ta join em. Den I asked what I was joinin' an some of em laughed an made a few jokes. Den de one dat looked like de leader said dat dey was wantin' ta be de rulers of New York or somethin' like dat. Dat's when I came back here in a hurry." They could tell she was slightly out of breath.

Suddenly, the door to Tibby's burst open.

"Jack!" Spot yelled.

"What is it wit people comin' in de door an yellin' my name today? I mus be a pretty important person or somethin'." He laughed a little bit to himself. It was the first time he had smiled since early that morning, which was a very unusual thing for Jack Kelly.

"Jack, they's been in Brooklyn." Spot was very out of breath. It wasn't often that Spot got worked up about anything.

"Who's been in Brooklyn, Spot?" David asked.

"You remember dat gang a newsie rejects I told ya 'bout, Jack? Well, it's dem. Dey was tryin' to recruit more a my newsies. An from what I hear, dey was talkin' ta one a your goyls too."

"Ya we know. Listen Spot. Don't worry 'bout it. Dey ain't done nuttin' except steal a few newsies dat probably weren't no good anyway. Dey ain't started no arguments or nuttin', so jus sit it out, OK? I gots ta get goin'." Jack walked toward the door.

"Ya, me too," said Silver. She followed Jack out the door. They headed down the street in silence, looking for a place they could talk. They ended up walking to Central Park. How appropriate, Jack thought.

"So what's da matta?" asked Silver when they had found a nice shady tree to sit under.

"Well, it's kinda a long story," said Jack, "but I guess I'll tells ya anyways. Ya see, it involves dis goyl." He stopped when he saw the look on Silver's face. "What?" he inquired.

"Nuttin'," she said. "I jus didn't think dat you would be one ta get like dis ova a goyl."

"Not jus any goyl," said Jack. "Dis goyl is special."

"Must be," said Silver with an understanding smile and a look that meant 'go on'.

Jack spent the next hour talking about Sarah. He told Silver about everything from the day he first saw her at the Jacobs', to the night before, when Sarah had broken things off. He managed to keep the tears back, mostly because he was talking to a girl. It just wouldn't have been right to cry in front of a girl.

"See, de thing is," he continued, "I ain't mad at her or nuttin', an I ain't really dat mad at de guy she dropped me for, although I'd probably be madder if I knew who he was. All I know is dat I love her an it's so hard ta let her go." He stopped and stared at his hands. "I don't know if I did somethin' wrong, or if maybe it just wasn't meant ta be, but it hurts so much not knowin' an wonderin' 'bout it."

Silver looked at Jack and could tell that he was very hurt and very confused. "I don't know what ta say, Jack. I can tell dat ya really do love her, an from what ya told me 'bout what she said, it sounds like she still cares for ya." At that comment, Jack's eyes lit up. Silver quickly added the rest of her statement. "BUT," she said, "it sounds like she jus cares for ya as a dear friend, and dat she is very serious 'bout dis other relationship. I really wish I could say somethin' dat would make everything better, but I can't. All I can do is be here ta help ya get through it, and offer a little advice along de way." She offered him a soft smile, and he accepted, returning the smile.

"So what's your advice for me today?"

Silver thought for a moment and then said, "I know dat ya can't forget 'bout her," Jack nodded, "but I think dat ya need ta try an get her off your mind, at least, as your goylfriend. Try an think a her as your best friend, or a close friend. Do ya see what I'm sayin'?"

Jack nodded again and then closed his eyes like he was thinking and concentrating really hard.

"What are you doin'?" Silver asked with a giggle.

"Tryin' ta picture Sarah as anythin' but me goylfriend." He laughed too, realizing how ridiculous he looked.

"Dat's another thing," she said, "ya gotta keep laughin', especially if ya don't want de guys ta notice anythin'."

"Alright. I think I can handle dat." Just then, two young boys ran up.

"Jack! Jack!" It was Les and Boots. Les ran over and tackled Jack in a bear hug while Boots walked over calmly and said, "Heya Cowboy!"

"Hey Les! How's it goin' Boots?" Jack stood up and started walking out of the park. "Whadaya say we head on back an see what de other guys is doin', huh?" He smiled, and then looked up at the sky and sighed as his smile faded.

"Come on, Cowboy," said Silver as she grabbed his arm and started tugging him out of the park. Les and Boots were sword fighting ahead of them. "Try ta keep your mind on what's ahead a ya, not what's behind ya, OK?" She let go of his arm and chased Les and Boots down the street, laughing.

Jack just kept on walking. He eventually made it to the square where several of the newsies had gathered to pass the time before supper. Silver and Danny were leaning against the statue of Horace Greeley, talking. David was playing with Les, Boots, Snipeshooter, and some of the other younger newsies. Jack then noticed something very curious about the scene. On one side of the square was Race, Mush, Jake, and Snoddy. On the extreme other side was Blink, Specs, Dutchy, and Itey. Jack strolled over to Crutchy who was sitting alone in the middle.

"What's goin' on here?" he asked.

"Well," said Crutchy, "they's takin' sides."

"Takin' sides?! For what?" Jack was oblivious to what had been going on.

"Whaddaya mean 'for what'? Have ya gone blind or somethin' Jack? They's fightin' over the goyls. Race and Blink both got a thing for Shadow. Mush and Specs both got a thing for Lily, but in my opinion, Specs already won dat one." Crutchy smiled.

"Specs?" Jack said in surprise. "How in the-"

"Well, word has it dat Lily has been teachin' him a thing or two 'bout goyls." Jack's face got red with a slight tinge of anger. "No!" Crutchy corrected. "Just a smooch is what I heard, dat's all."

Jack's face returned to it's normal shade. "I was 'bout ta say. I don't want none a dem goyls messin' 'round with none a my boys." He paused. "What about dem?" he asked, pointing to Silver and Danny.

"Oh." Crutchy smiled. "It seems dat another friend a yours has got himself a new 'friend'." He looked at Jack and then looked at David.

"Davey?!" Jack laughed heartily. "Well it's 'bout time some goyl noticed him!" He looked at Danny. "An a cute one at dat!" he added with a huge smile.

**********************************

At Tibby's that night, the newsies were rowdier than usual. Apparently, most of the newsies in the area had chosen a side in the girl argument, and they were sticking to their side, literally. Blink, Specs, and their 'army' had taken the right side of the restaurant, while Race, Mush, and their team had taken the left. The few poor guys (or girls) who hadn't taken a side were stuck sitting in between the two warring groups. Jack finally got tired of listening to the arguing and stood up. After several minutes of chaos, he (with the help of Calico and Spot) managed to silence the crowd.

"I can't believe you guys!! You're letting goyls split you apart!!" Jack yelled as soon as everyone was quiet.

Mush spoke up. "You don't understand Jack! You've ain't never had ta worry 'bout gettin' de goyl, you always had Sarah."

His comment was followed by a couple of "yeah"s from the crowd and then everyone got silent again when Shadow stood up. They were so shocked that she was going to talk that no one noticed when Jack slipped out the door.

"Well," Shadow began. "I for one don't want no boys arguing ova me." The other girls nodded in agreement. "I ain't interested in either one of ya," she said, pointing at Blink and Racetrack. "Matter a fact, der's only one of you boy newsies dat I'd dare go out wit, an if ya have a problem wit it, you can take it up wit me." She then sat down next to Crutchy and put her arm around him. "I made my choice," she said, matter-of-factly.

Crutchy was shocked. "Ya mean, you coulda had Race or Blink or probably any other a dese guys an you want me?!"

"A course!" she said. "Why wouldn't I?" She kissed him on the cheek. Many of the guys cheered and yelled "Crutchy!" in triumphant voices. The mobs began to disperse. Most of the guys went back to their normal spots, sitting with the usual people.

Specs sat back down with Lily. She was slightly angry.

"Why'd ya get up der an do somethin' crazy like try ta fight for me? I thought you were different from other guys!" She stopped, as if waiting for an explanation.

"I wasn't fightin' for you," he said calmly. "I was supportin' Blink 'cause he's my friend, dat's all."

The problem seemed to be taken care of, because two seconds later, Specs didn't know anything except that Lily's lips were on his, and he didn't care who was watching.

*********************************

As soon as Jack got out of the door of Tibby's and past the windows he broke into a run. He didn't stop running until he reached his hiding place. There was an alley not too far from the Jacobs' apartment that Jack often sought refuge in. There was a large crate about halfway into the alley that provided a good hiding place where he couldn't be seen from the street. As soon as Jack was behind the crate and out of sight, he burst into tears. Very rarely did anything make him that depressed. Sure, it was good to know that Silver was behind him and trying to help him, and she had given him some good advice, but it still didn't make up for how much he missed Sarah.

He untied the red bandana that was around his neck and used it as a handkerchief to wipe his face off. After he had sat there for a few minutes to allow himself to calm down, he slowly returned to Tibby's. Spot saw him walk in.

"Hey, where ya been Jackey-boy?" Spot asked him as soon as he opened the door.

Jack was caught off guard. He'd been hoping to walk back in as easily as he walked out. "Uh, nowhere," he said, nervously. "Nowhere at all." He tried to smile, but it appeared very fake to Spot.

"Uh, whatever Jack," Spot said as he eyed Jack suspiciously. "I was just gonna say dat ya missed some wonderful fireworks." Spot laughed and turned back around to sit down.

"Fireworks?" asked Jack.

"OH YEAH!" said Blink. "You shoulda seen Specs' face light up when Lily kissed 'im." He laughed and 'punched' Specs who had turned bright red.

Lily just smiled proudly. "I do my best!" she exclaimed.

Jack laughed and sat down at a table between Silver and David. They were the only ones who knew what was up with him, and he figured they would help him cover up his emotions, so he sat with them. Silver put her hand on his arm for a second and then pulled it away so that no one would see. David flashed Jack a friendly look, and Jack knew that they understood. He pulled David aside to tell him about the conversation with Silver.

Spot didn't take his eyes off Jack. Cowboy's acting funny, he thought. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like being outside of it.

When dinner was over and everyone was headed back to the lodging house, Spot pulled Jack aside.

"What's up wit you, Jackey-boy? You's been actin' strange all day, an den ya sneak off somewheres and don't tell no one where ya were 'cept de Mouth. I thought we was friends Jackey." Spot's face was curled into a calm smirk.

"We is friends Spot. I just don't feel like talkin' 'bout it, dat's all."

"Oh, so ya can talk 'bout it ta Davey, but ya can't talk 'bout it ta me!" Spot was angry now.

"Spot! Will ya just leave me alone?! I didn't tell Davey, someone else did. Now I ain't gotta choice. If I had it my way, no one would know 'cept de people involved. Trust me Spot! It ain't nothin' against ya, OK?"

Jack's pleading eyes softened Spot up a bit. "Alright Jack. I'll forgive ya. Jus try not ta make it so obvious dat you're hidin' somethin', alright?" He spit in his hand and offered it to Jack as a truce, and Jack accepted. The two parted on decent terms, and that was enough to get by in New York.

******************************

When Jack got back to the lodging house, everyone was waiting for him. Silver was sitting in the middle of the large group of boys. When Jack walked into the room, she threw him a helpless glance.

"What's goin' on here?" Jack demanded.

What's goin' on wit you Cowboy?" Race asked. "You's been actin' strange- runnin' off witout tellin' nobody, an you won't tell no one what's wrong."

"Well, all except de goyl," Snitch said. "How comes ya can tell her, but ya can't tell none a us?" He was clearly annoyed and hurt.

Jack walked over to Silver and offered her a hand. She took it and he led her to the girls side of the room where the other girls were sitting, powerless. She smiled gratefully.

"Now, I want you ta leave her alone. Who I tell what is my bidness, an none a ya got any right ta tell me what is my bidness. You are actin' like it's dat big of a deal. It ain't, alright? I just been in a wierd mood, OK? Drop da subject an get some sleep." He took a deep breath when he finished and waited for an answer from the boys. He wasn't in any mood to have any of the guys mad at him.

"It's alright Jack," said Blink. "We ain't got no bidness pryin'." He slapped Race on the back and went to his bunk.

There were several more comments to that effect, and the guys all got ready for bed. Jack slipped out on the fire escape for some fresh air before bed. A few minutes later, Silver followed.

"What's on ya mind?" she asked. "Wait," she said, "stupid question. So why is she on ya mind now?" Silver's voice was soothing and comforting, not harsh.

"I's jus thinkin' 'bout what Mush said 'bout me always havin' Sarah an not havin' ta worry 'bout gettin' a goyl." He stood up and leaned on the railing. "I never really thought 'bout it, but I was countin' on not havin' ta get another goyl. Ya know what I mean?" He looked at Silver, hoping that she would.

"I understand. You was comfortable wit de relationship an ya loved her, so ya figured on things always bein' dat way." Silver's ability to empathize was one of her best qualities. She had a reputation for being the one that would always be there to listen if you had a problem.

"Yeah. I guess I jus have ta figure out how ta move on now," he said.

Silver put her hand on his back. "See, dat's what I mean. You's takin' what happened an makin' de best of it. Ya know dat ya can't change it, so ya learn from it an roll wit it. You're learnin' good." She smiled.

"I's got a good teacher." Jack smiled and put his arm around her shoulder in a return of the affection. "You is de best friend a guy could have," he said. "Even if you is a goyl."

Silver punched him playfully and then drug him back inside. It was very late and they had to sell papers no matter how late they stayed up.

Jack kissed her on the cheek as they said good night. "Thanks," he said.

*******************************

The morning breeze blew through the windows of the Newsboys Lodging House and woke the boys like a warm hand gently shaking them to conciousness. The sun had just begun to rise as Kloppman climbed the stairs to find half of the guys already awake.

"Well, well," Kloppman said, standing in the middle of the bunk room. "I see dat we've got some early boyds today." He glanced over a Boots who was still asleep. "Boots!" he yelled.

Boots jumped and grumbled a bit before stumbling out of bed like he did every morning. Bumlets assisted Kloppman in waking the rest of the guys, while Jack held the guys back to allow the girls to finish using the washroom.

"Ow!" came a loud yelp from the doorway of the room, followed by a thud and another "Ow!".

Everyone turned to see Blink and Amethyst sprawled on the floor at the door. They had apparently turned the corner at the same time and ran into each other, falling down. They stared at each other for a moment and then laughed as Blink helped Amethyst up. They lingered a moment, with Blink still holding her hand, before continuing in their morning duties.

Calico walked back into the bunkroom with a smile on her face, humming to herself. She slowly strolled back to her bunk and put on her trademark 'calico' vest and sat down to wait on the others to get ready. Normally she would have been shouting orders and pushing the girls out the door, but not today. Calico was daydreaming, a rarity for people like her.

"Calico?" said Lizard as Calico momentarily snapped into reality.

"Yeah? What is it Liz?" Calico was still smiling.

"Well, I was jus wonderin' why ya are actin' like this. Ya never walk 'round smilin' an hummin'." Lizard was confused with the sudden change in temperament, as was everyone else.

"No reason," Calico said with a sly smile. "I'm jus in a really good mood." She was obviously not divulging something, but Lizard knew better than to dig into Calico's life. Calico was not one to share secrets with many people, and she only did when she felt like it.

Soon everyone was ready to go and the group headed to the circulation office for the day's papes. It was going to be a very hot day. The sun beat down on them and many of the guys were already shedding their top layer to reveal their undershirts. They hurried to the gates because they were already a little later than usual. Jack was heading up the group in a much better mood than the day before. He stopped short when he neared the gates.

"What is it Jack?" asked Itey.

"Look," he said, pointing to the gateway. There was a group of about fifty newsies that Jack had never seen standing there like a wall between Jack's newsies and the circulation desk.

Jack casually strolled up to them. "What's goin' on here boys?" he asked the group in an authoritative voice.

"What's it to ya?" returned one of the newsie in front.

Jack ignored the taunting manner of the comment and turned to his newsies. "Come on boys. We's goin' ta get our papes." The group began to move forward.

A bold newsie stepped in front of Jack and slapped his hand onto Jack's shoulder. "You ain't goin' no where," he said. "Dis is our territory now an you's gonna hafta leave."

Jack looked at the hand that was intruding his space and calmly moved it away. "Your territory, huh?" He looked at David and then back at the harassers. "Let's soak 'em!" he yelled as the two groups immediately advanced at each other.

The fighting was intense. Many of the intruding newsies were armed with clubs and knives, causing a serious threat to the Manhattan newsies. The resident newsies had larger numbers, but were just barely beating them.

Jack was in deep battle with one of the larger guys. Jack had the advantage when the other guy suddenly pulled out a knife. He lunged at Jack with the knife, hitting him on the arm as Jack attempted to dodge him. Jack ignored the injury and continued to swing at the guy unrelentingly. The guy probably would have killed him if the leader of the movement hadn't yelled, "Everyone back!" Immediately they pulled away and ran off as quickly as things had started. Jack collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"Jack!" yelled Blink as he ran over to Jack's side. "It's Snitch! He's hurt real-" He noticed Jack clutching his arm. "Ohmigosh! Guys! Jack's hurt too!"

"No. I'm OK." Jack tried to get up but fell back to the ground. He was very weak, and beat up pretty badly. Blink put Jack's arm around his shoulder and grabbed him around the waist to help him up. As soon as Jack was on his feet, he slumped over unconcious. Blink picked him up and carried him back to the lodging house along with the others.

********************************

"Jack?" a voice called.

Jack's eyes fluttered open. "What, what happened?"

"You passed out, Jack. You's been hurt pretty bad," said Racetrack.

Jack slowly pulled himself up and sat up in the bed. He glanced around the people gathered around him. Then he noticed that some of their faces were tear-stained. "What's wrong?" he asked.

They all looked at their feet in solemn silence. Finally, Blink spoke up. "It's Snitch, Jack." He paused. "He's dead."

The news hit Jack like a ton of bricks. "Dead!? Who did it?! I'm gonna-" He began to get out of bed and then groaned in pain.

"No! Jack! It can't be helped now. Don't move. Ya need to get your strength back if we's gonna beat dis." Blink held Jack down until he calmed down a little. A tear rolled down Blink's face and dropped off his chin. "We can't do dis without ya."

"Dem guys we fought today was all ova New York dis mornin'. They's a big group an we's is gonna have ta fight hard ta beat dis one." Mush said and motioned toward Spot, who had come when he heard the news. Spot stepped forward.

"Dey's strong, Jackey-boy, but we can be stronger if we unite and take 'em down section by section. But first we gots ta find out what dey's plannin' ta do. We know dey want ta take over New York, but we don't know why, or what dey is plannin' ta do ta obtain dat goal." Spot leaned in and lowered his voice as he spoke to Jack.

"Alright," said Calico as she pushed her way into the center of the circle around Jack's bunk. "Jack needs ta rest an I think all de rest a us need some time ta think 'bout what's gone on today, so everyone back off an give him some room." They immediately began to follow her orders and went their separate ways, some outside and some to their bunks, but all to think.

"Thanks Calico," said Jack. She patted him on the shoulder and went away also. Only Silver remained at his side.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey der Sil, what's on ya mind?" Jack rolled over a little to make himself more comfortable on the hard bed.

"I was just thinkin'," she started. "I was thinkin' 'bout all dis stuff dat's been happenin' an wonderin' if it's all too much for ya." She was genuinely concerned for her new friend. He was one of the few people who had ever stepped back and realized that there was really a great friend beyond her shy and quiet exterior.

Jack looked into Silver's eyes and saw that she was unfeigned in her intentions. "I'm doin' OK considerin' I lost my goyl, my friend, an almost my life all in a few days." He smiled slightly, like he was trying to put it behind him and look to the future. "How 'bout you? All dis action plus havin' ta listen ta me blab 'bout my problems can't be too easy for ya."

Silver just laughed a little and then smiled. "I don't mind," she said. "I'm jus glad dat I have a friend who can see me, an not jus pass me up like I ain't worth talkin' to. You is de only real friend I've ever had. In three days, you has done more for me by just listenin' to what little I have ta say than anyone has ever done."

"I thought you was everyone's friend. I thought you was de one dat people always came ta when dey needed someone ta talk to."

"Dat's de only time people come an talk ta me, when dey got a problem. An I listen to dem an give dem advice an den dey go 'bout der bidness.

"Well," he said, "you is de only goyl dat I know dat has ever talked to me 'cause you wanted ta be my friend. Most goyls jus want ta know if I got a goyl already." He chuckled a little. "An jus think, the time I ain't got a goyl, an no goyl is interested."

******************************

It was nearing dinner time and the guys had decided to gather at Tibby's for food and planning. With some help from Blink and Mush, Jack was able to muster up the strength to get there. He was mainly just bruised really badly and would recover quickly. The main risk had been from the gaping wound on his arm, but after the bleeding was stopped, he was out of danger. The solemn newsies were greeted there by Bryan Denton, who had heard the news and had anticipated them being there.

"Hi guys," he said when they entered the restaurant. He was sitting at a table near the door. "I heard about Snitch, and I just wanted to offer my condolences and my support in the matter." He paused and watched for a reaction. Most of the newsies just smiled a little and then silently headed to their tables.

"Thanks Denton," said Jack softly. He was out of breath and very tired from the trek over. He sat down in the chair next to Denton, and Blink and Mush let go of him. "Don't think the papes can help dis problem though."

"I know," said Denton. "I didn't come here as a reporter getting a story. I came here as a friend. I just wanted you guys to know that I'm here if you need anything. Anything."

"Dat's real nice Denton," Blink said. "You is de only adult 'sides Kloppman dat really cares 'nough ta try an help us." He lingered a moment and then got up. "I'll be right back." He got up and walked over to one of the waiters and gave him a nickel. The waiter soon returned with a cup of coffee and handed it to Blink. Blink turned and headed back toward the table.

Just as Blink was nearing the table where Jack, Denton, Mush, Race, and himself were sitting, he walked by the table where all of the girls except for Lily and Danny were sitting. Just as he was passing it, Amethyst, not noticing a person walking by, stretched her legs out into the aisles. Blink, also not noticing, tripped over her leg, spilling every last drop of the coffee and landing flat on his face.

Amethyst jumped up out of her chair immediately and began mumbling apologetically. She helped him up and used her napkin to start wiping the coffee off his shirt. At that point, everyone in the restaurant was watching them. Once Blink recovered from the shock of being flat on his face, and saw who had tripped him, he laughed. It was the first time anyone had really laughed since they had found out Snitch was dead. Pretty soon, many of the newsies in the restaurant were laughing.

Amethyst turned bright red, thinking that they were laughing at her. Blink took notice to this and put his hand around her shoulders. "I think dat magnetic personality dat I've been hopin' for is startin' ta work, cause I can't quit runnin' into ya." Many of the newsies' laughter grew with the witty remark. Amethyst returned his comment with a smile and sat back down. Blink also returned to his table, empty-handed.

"Well, Denton," he said, "dat was supposed ta be your coffee, but I think it decided it likes da floor better dan your stomach."

"That's quite alright Kid. The action is noted and greatly appreciated, even if half of the action I liked was watching you staring bumfuddled at that girl." Denton laughed as he pointed to Amethyst.

"She's got it bad for ya Blink," said Race. "I can tell by the way she's talkin' ta dose other goyls." He nodded knowingly toward the girls, who were whispering secretively.

"Na," said Blink doubtfully. He stopped for a minute, looked at the girls' table, and then said, "ya think so?"

Jack laughed at Blink's innocent question, but stopped abruptly when his side began to hurt from the energy. He gripped his side, attempting to suppress the pain.

"You OK, Jack?" asked Denton.

"Ya," he said. "I jus got so many bruised spots dat I can't do nothin' without makin' somethin' hurt. I think I need ta head back ta the lodgin' house an get some sleep. Otherwise I won't be able ta get up tomorrow."

The others agreed that Jack, and the rest of the newsies for that matter, needed all the rest they could get. The next day was going to be hard for all of them.

Just as they had gotten out the door of Tibby's headed for the lodging house, David came running up. "Jack!" he yelled as he came to a stop in front of them.

"What is it Dave?" Jack asked. "Where ya been?"

"Well," he said, "I took Les home this morning after the fight. I just came back to give you somethin'." He stretched out his hand to reveal a box about the size of his palm. "It's from Sarah. When I told her you were hurt, she insisted that I give it to you. I've gotta get back home, but I'll see you guys tomorrow morning, the usual time." He handed the box to Jack and then turned and started running in the direction he came from.

Jack stared at the box blankly. With all the confusion of the day, Sarah had almost slipped his mind. The box served as a painful reminder of what else he had lost. A tear glided down his face, but in the darkness no one noticed but him. He stuck it in his pocket and continued walking.

"Ain't ya gonna open it, Jack?" asked Mush.

"Later," he said.

**********************************

Snitch's empty bed added to the sorrow in the bunk house that night. Newsies cried. Newsies mourned their friend. They couldn't seem to shake the feeling of inadequacy, the feeling that they could have done something more. The only thing that could remedy their heartache was thinking of how they would stop the gang that they had begun calling 'the clubs' (because of the weapons they carried) before something else horrible happened.

Blink couldn't sleep, and so he climbed up onto the roof so that he could think, alone. But Blink wasn't alone. Jack was already up on the roof.

"Jack," said Blink, surprised to see that Jack had been able to get up on the roof by himself. "How'd ya get up here?"

"You'd be surprised at what ya can do if ya put ya mind ta it, Blink." Jack smiled and pointed to the other side of the dark roof. "But I ain't up here by myself, Silver's up here to. She went to pick up somethin' ova there"

Blink was taken by surprise that Jack and a girl (besides Sarah) were on the roof, alone. "But Jack!" he said. "What about Sarah?"

The thought hadn't even occurred to Jack that people might get the wrong idea. "No! Blink, nothin' is goin' on with me an Silver. She's jus my consell... cancel... condall..."

"Counselor." said Silver as she walked back to their side of the roof.

"Ya, dat. An my friend," he added looking up at her. She gave him a grateful smile and sat back down next to him. In her hand was the box that Sarah had sent for Jack.

"Hey Jack," said Blink, "ain't dat de thing dat Davey brought ya from Sarah?"

"Ya," said Jack, glumly.

Silver tried to hand it to Jack, but he pushed it away, "I said I don't want it!" he said, a little louder than he had intended. Blink eyed Jack, now very confused.

"Sit down Blink," said Jack. "Don't tell no one else, but I guess I might as well explain dis to ya." He continued as Blink slowly lowered himself to the concrete. "Sarah fell in love with someone else."

Blink's jaw dropped. The shock of the news was much greater than Jack had expected. "Yep, dat's right. Dat's why I've been actin' so wierd. De only other people dat know are Silver here and Davey." He paused for a moment and took a few deep breaths. Even talking took quite a bit of energy for him. "She told me last night on our date, but she won't tell me who it is."

"Man Jack," said Blink. "I don't know what ta say. I didn't expect nuthin' like dis ta happen, not ta you. We thought you and Sarah would end up gettin' married or somethin'."

Jack patted Blink on the back and slowly began to get up. Silver helped him. "Yeah, me too Blink, me too."

"Wait, Jack," said Silver. "I think you need to open this." She handed him the box again.

Jack reluctantly took the box and tore off the paper covering and opened the box. Inside was a small rose made out of glass. Jack remembered seeing it next to Sarah's bed, it was one of her most prized possessions. Jack was lucky that the box was well-padded, or it might have been broken when he threw it across the roof. There was also a note. It said:

Jack:

I heard that you were badly injured. I just want you to know that I still care for you very much. You are my dearest friend, and I will always remember the times we shared together. Please take this as a reminder of our friendship, and as a get well present.

Love,

Sarah

******************************

The guys all met in the square the next morning. They had decided against trying to get papers when they saw that the clubs were back in front of the gates again. Spot and many of his newsies, along with Tiger Eyes (the leader of the Queens newsies) and his newsies had come to help formulate a plan.

"Jackey-boy, what are we gonna do 'bout dis problem we gots on our hands? We got ta take action now." Spot stepped forward and 'took charge', although he wanted Jack to make the decisions.

"Lemme consult wit Davey here." Jack turned to David and whispered, "What's we gonna do 'bout it?"

"Well, I guess we would be best off if we broke up in to groups. That way we could be in more places. We don't want to be too small or we could get into trouble with the clubs," said David quietly.

"Okay," said Jack in his loud commanding voice, "here's what we's doin'. We're dividin' up into groups. Spot'll be in charge a one group, an Tiger'll take one an I'll be in charge a the other. This a way we can see what all they's doin' an we gots safety in numbers. For my group I'll take Blink, David, Mush, Les, Crutchy, Silver, Danny, them four (pointing to some of the Brooklyn newsies), and them two (picking two Queens newsies). Spot'll take Race, Specs, Boots, Itey, Calico, Lizard, and whatever others he wants. Tiger, you take Snipeshooter, Jake, Skittery, Snoddy, Bumlets, Lily, Shadow, an a couple from yours and Spot's territories. Try not ta take more dan fifteen or so total."

"I don't think so, Jack!" Spot spoke up.

"Why not? The groups are even. We each got a small one to do our spyin', an we each got 'bout de same number. What's de problem?" Jack didn't understand what could get Spot riled up so quickly.

"I'm talkin' about the goyls. I don't want no goyls in dese groups. Dey might get hurt and it's not a good place for 'em. I won't be responsible for a goyl gettin' hoyt, an we know what dese guys can do."

"You don't have to take one in your group then. Dey can take care a themselves."

"You better not take one either, Jackey-boy. It ain't a good idea, an I don't approve a it," said Spot as he sauntered off. When he whistled, his group followed him.

As soon as Spot's group was out of sight, many of the newsies began asking what they were supposed to do while everyone else was having an adventure.

"Never fear," said Jack, "I didn't forget ya. You all has a very imortant job. If we's all were spyin' they'd notice so ya got to act normal, go to the normal places. Distract 'em from the fact we's spyin' on 'em. Why don't you all go an wander a bit so we can make some plans?" Jack's suggestion was more like a command to the newsies that were anxious to help.

"See ya guys," said Pie Eater as he walked off.

As the other newsies left, Jack began giving instructions. "Well, let's start with what we do if somethin' goes wrong. Davey you grab Les an' everyone surrounds Crutchy. If we get separated, we meet at de statue. Les'll be our spy, because he's small and fast, but nuttin' too dangerous cause we ain't gonna risk it. Are you guys okay wit takin' a goyl with us?"

"Yeah, sure," was David's reply, and several other chimed in without complaint.

"Good," said Jack, "'cause if we can get one a the goyls in a dress she'd make the perfect spy. I wanna see if Silver wants ta come, only don't let Spot find out. He'd be awful mad if he found out I brought a goyl. Deal?" The others nodded.

At that moment Spot and his troop walked by catching traces of the conversation. The words, 'Sliver' and 'don't let Spot find out' found their way to Spot's ears, turning them crimson. Wait, he thought. What's he doin' talkin' 'bout my goyl? An what could there be ta do wit her dat he don't want me ta find out? Spot was very angry. Not only was Jack trying to take Sliver away from Spot, but he was telling his entire group about it. Jack would pay for this double-crossing.

*****************************

Jack's group decided that they would go to Brooklyn, where the group seemed to have it's roots. It was much safer for them to go to Brooklyn, even though it was Spot's territory, since Spot would be recognized more easily. As they walked they dicussed how they would begin their spying. David had arranged for Silver to wear one of Sarah's dresses, so she looked very out of place amongst the newsies.

Throughout the day they caught glimpses of the enemy, often talking with newsies, trying to get them to join their forces. That gave Jack an idea.

"Hey, you guys," Jack said quietly when he managed to find a safe place to consult his group. How 'bout one a us joins 'em and pretends to be one a 'em?"

The guys nodded in approval. David gave Jack a proud look and patted him on the back.

"Now it can't be me or Davey," Jack continued. "We've been too vocal. Do any a you wanna volunteer or do I need ta pick one a ya?"

"I'll go," said Les, raising his hand.

"Naw, Les. You're our spy. We can't have ya runnin' off." Jack quickly made up the excuse to keep Les from harm. David breathed a sigh of relief when Jack said no.

"How 'bout me?" asked Mush.

"Okay, Mush. You are perfect for de job. Ya gotta be careful, though. Don't get in too deep. We'll have to meet some place private; they can't see ya wit us. How's 'bout ya meet Davey an me at his place, tonight, eight o'clock? They don't know where he lives an dis way we don't have all of us 'round an Davey an me can tell everybody else what's goin' on."

Their opportunity to get Mush in came only half an hour later. He had gotten some papers from a young newsie who had bought too many, and was avidly selling them on the street when he was approached by two tough-looking newsies.

"Hey, ya wanna make some real dough?" asked one of the guys as the other one looked on.

"Of course, what newsie doesn't? How can I?" asked Mush, keeping himself calm, cool, collected, and tough.

"Leave the back stabbin' newsies," replied the other guy, "and come ta work for us. We's gonna close down the newsies in all a New York an den we can do what we please an get all de bidness for ourselves."

"Sounds good- too good. An jus how do ya plan ta do somethin' so radical?" Mush was playing his part very well. He would have made a good actor.

"Not here in the open. Let's go some place more, more private."

With that, they disappeared. That afternoon the boys and Silver walked the streets of Brooklyn. As soon as they found the guys with Mush, they planned to send in Silver to do a little spying.

*****************************

It was about two o'clock when Spot's group tired of walking, and he allowed them to sit down for a minute. He pulled Race over to the side.

"Hey, Race?"

"What can I do for ya Spot?" Race asked.

Have ya heard anything about Jack and goyls lately? Any strange rumors?"

"Naw, not dat I recalls. Why da ya ask? Have you?"

"Well, it's jus' dat a little birdy told me that Jackey-boy's been cheatin' on Sarah, and wit my goyl, of all the back stabbin' things."

"I don't know Spot. Are you sure? It would take a lot ta make Jack cross you, an he's a good guy all in all." Race was very unsure of what Spot had said.

"I'm positive."

Jack heard a familiar voice and raised his hand to silence his group as he listened. It was only Spot. Jack began to walk towards him when he heard Spot say, "I know I ain't the best guy in the world, but Sarah's better off with ME than with Jack. He don't deserve her." With that, Jack quickly moved his group in the other direction.

Les tugged on Jack's sleeve, "But Jack, Spot's group is over there."

"I know, but we don't wanna be seen together, okay buddy?"

Jack was extremely mad. So Spot was the guy Sarah had left him for. One of them should have had the decency to tell him. Spot would pay for this.

******************************

"Sarah," began Leonard, "I've been offered a wonderful job. We can be married and have a house. We don't even have to live in an apartment. I know that this isn't the most romantic proposal ever, but I would like you to be my wife. I know that we have not been courting for very long, but..."

"Leonard...shhh...of course I'll marry you. I love you."

"Wait, before you say yes, I have to tell you something else." Leonard shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"The job offer is not here in New York," he said. "We will have to move to Denver- next week." He watched her reaction carefully.

"Denver? I...I..." She was uncertain of what to do.

"I know it's far, but as you said, we love each other." He reached out and took her hand. He knew this was hard for her.

At that moment Boots and Snipeshooter walked by headed toward the square. Sarah's response drifted to their ears. "I know. I do love you. I'm just not sure that I'm ready to marry you and move that far away. It's so far from my family and friends. It's so soon...and what about you? You have people counting on you here."

Terror struck a cord in the two boys. Jack was finally going to do it. He was going to marry Sarah and move to Santa Fe. He couldn't leave them. They were counting on him, like Sarah said. They took off for the place they knew the other newsies would be, the statue of Greeley. They had all planned to meet there at dusk.

******************************

The newsies had gathered at the statue to discuss what they had learned that day in their spying. Spot and Jack seemed to be avoiding each other, but the scene was for the most part peaceful under the stary sky. Amethyst was sitting in the shadows listening to the voices of everyone else. Blink caught a glimpse of her and slowly walked over to the bench were she was sitting.

"Um, could I...uh...sit down wit ya?" he muttered shyly, a quality not usely attributed to Kid Blink.

"Sure," said Amethyst as she scooted over a little to allow him to sit down next to her. "Did ya have an' excitin' day?" she asked.

"Ah, it was okay, ya know," he said modestly. "We was chasin' after 'em hidin' an stuff. It was kinda like hide 'n seek, only they didn't know we was seekin an they was hidin'." He smiled a little.

Then he looked up and saw her purple eyes glimmering. This created a big problem for his tongue. It was all tied up and then he could only stammer, "It, it was nuttin'."

She edged a little closer to him, and he scooted back away from her on the bench, unsure of what was happening. Then her mouth flew open and she grabbed his arms as he fell to the ground on the other side of the bench. Because of her firm grip, she fell on top of him. In that moment, he knew what he should do. He held her tight in his arms and kissed her for a long time. Suddenly, as they lay on the ground, they heard a loud cheer. The two lovers looked up to find that all the newsies had been alerted by the thud of the fall, and were able to share the private moment with them.

Unsure of what to do, Blink stood, leaning to help Amethyst up. He kissed her again in front of the group of spectators and then offered her his arm as they walked off into the quiet streets of New York.

Snipeshooter and Boots arrived a few minutes later. The news spread like wildfire through the group. Jack had arrived a few minutes before the Blink incident, without Sarah, but from the direction of her apartment, so everyone believed what they had heard. Racetrack lead the newsies as they decided not to tell Jack what they knew, but instead to do all that they could to make him want to stay. As Jack walked over to the group, all talking ceased. He noticed the silence, but decided to disregard it- they had business to take care of.

"Okay," began his booming voice. "We all know what we gotta do. We can take care a this problem. In a coupla minutes me an Davey's gonna meet our spyin' friend." At that, Mush remembered that he shouldn't be hanging around the others, and decided to head toward the Jacobs' apartment. "He's been hangin' his neck out for us an found out some stuff," Jack continued. "We's goin' some place more private to discuss the details," said Jack. He suddenly felt as though they were being watched. He whispered to Les who spread the word. Each newsie was to go off on his own like they were separating and then meet in half an hour at the lodging house, taking the least direct route he or she could think of.

****************************

Mush was making his way stealthily through the streets, when suddenly the presence that was making Jack uncomfortable hit Mush on the head. He was knocked unconscious. Mush had had no idea that he was being followed, and was unprepared for the attack.

******************************

"Hey, Race!" called Jack.

"What, Jack?" answered Race.

"Do ya mind tellin' me what all the buzz was about that stopped buzzin' when I came over?"

"Oh, it was just dat everybody wanted ta hear what ya had to say. Dey wanted all the news, dat's all."

"Thanks, Racetrack." Race cringed, not liking to lie to Jack.

Jack's mind went elsewhere; he had an appointment to keep.

*******************************

The thoughts went through his head quickly. He had to do something. The guy would surely kill Mush if he didn't do something. Newsies are supposed to stick together, he thought. With that thought and a surge of adrenaline, the newsie jumped on the back of Mush's attacker, knocking him to the ground. He quickly hit the guy on the head in hopes of gaining a head start, since he would have to carry Mush. He was very lucky, the attacker was knocked out and he carried Mush far down the maze of streets before the guy came to.

*****************************

"Ow! My head hurts, what happened?"

"Mush, it's me, Jack. It seems one a those thugs ya been spyin' on is wise to ya. If it weren't for Davey here seein' it, we mighta lost two newsies to these losers."

"Thanks, thanks for savin' my life, Davey," said Mush gratefully.

"You woulda done the same," replied David.

Sarah entered the room with bandages to wrap Mush's head. Jack turned away, but Mush didn't seem to notice.

"Jack," started Mush. "They want us ta give up. They's plannin' ta jus keep at us until we give up. There are so many of 'em dat it'll be hard not ta give up. They's gonna take New York piece by piece until dere ain't any left dat ain't controlled by dem. They'll beat us down an kill us if dey hafta. They ain't scared a killin'."

****************************

"Guys! We gots ta do somethin'. We can't live like this...savin' each other on de streets. It ain't right. We gotta do somethin'!" shouted Jack, back in the Lodging House.

"He just wants ta get through all this so he can ride off inta the sunset," whispered Skittery to Bumlets.

"We hafta get a plan an we hafta start actin'!" Jack continued, "We out number 'em now, but they grow everyday. We can't meet in de square in de dark anymore an we can't go out by ourselves anymore. They know who we are an they're after us. Mush heard 'em plannin' and they ain't playin' dolls. They won't follow their plans now...they know we know 'bout 'em, but at least we gots an idea a what we're dealin' with. They'll kill ya. If ya want out get out now, we won't think sore a ya. It's scary. We lost one a us and two others of us have been hurt pretty bad."

"Yeah, if he can get us all ta give in he won't hafta stay," Itey whispered to Race.

Not wanting to lose Jack the entire group stood together, except for Mush. Jack took him out of the ranks. It was to dangerous for Mush, whom all the enemy knew, and the people he was with to be a part of the group.

"Okay, if your all in, dis is the plan..."

******************************

"Well, Sarah, have you made your decision?" asked Leonard as they walked slowly down the street.

Sarah stopped and turned to look into the eyes of the man she loved. She felt so torn. She wanted to ask advice, but who could she ask? Her mind quickly ruled out her family and her close friends. Then a familiar face came to her mind.

"No, I haven't decided yet." she said softly. "I wanted to talk to a friend first. I'll tell you as soon as I know."

"Very well," said Leonard, a little disappointed, but understanding, as they walked on.

*******************************

As Jack was sitting on the fire escape of the lodging house, he heard a familiar voice. "Pssst! Jack!" He looked down to find Sarah. "Jack, could I, could I talk to you?"

"Yeah, a course."

They went to sit in the shadows. Boots saw Jack climb down the fire escape and tried to get near, but he couldn't hear the conversation.

"What is it? Is it Spot?" Jack asked. His eyes were like fire as he thought about what the scoundrel had done to him. What he really wanted to hear was that Sarah wanted him back, but he knew that wasn't what she had come to talk to him about.

"Spot?!" exclaimed Sarah. "Why would I come to talk to you about Spot?" She was very puzzled.

"Ain't he your new guy?" Jack face was red with anger.

"Spot! Where in the world did you get an idea like that? His name is Leonard."

"Oh." Jack was embarassed at his mistake. "So is it about Lenny?"

"No, not exactly. Well, yes. Jack...he asked me to marry him." She looked down at the ground and then back into Jack's eyes.

"I'll get 'em for ya."

"No, no. I want to marry him." She saw the disappointment on Jack's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm only hurting you. I shouldn't have come to you," said Sarah as she began to leave.

"A course ya shoulda. I wanna help ya, jus' tell me how."

Boots edged closer to hear Sarah's tearful reply, "It's just so far away. Why do we have to go so far?" Boots heard all he wanted; he took off.

Jack wrapped his arms around Sarah's shoulders to comfort her. "I dunno. Sarah, if ya love this guy, if he makes your sun rise, if he is truly the one, if you love him with alla yer heart an soul then there is only one thing ya can do."

"What?" asked Sarah as she wiped her eyes and pulled away.

"Ya gotta marry 'im an folla where ever he goes."

"Thank you, Jack," she said as she wiped her eyes. "I knew you could help me do what's best."

"Tell Lenny he better take good care a ya or he's gotta answer ta me."

********************************

"Hey! Sarah don't wanna go!" Boots shouted to the group when he had returned to the lodging house.

A cheer went up- without Sarah, Jack wouldn't go.

"He could go without 'er. He might go off an leave her an us," said Skittery.

The crowd grew quiet. Why wouldn't he? If Sarah turned down his proposal, then why wouldn't he go on without her?

******************************

Jack returned to the room, sad, yet somehow happy. He smiled and sat down on his bunk. The others just looked at him blankly, expecting him to say something.

"What's a matta wit you guys? Do ya have ta stare at a guy an not tell him why ya starin'?" Jack laughed and layed down on his bunk as the newsies turned away and tried to not look at Jack.

Spot looked at Jack with loath in his eyes. How could he continue to work with him, even if it was for a good cause? The guy two timed Sarah, stole Spot's girl (wanting to take her to Santa Fe, no less), and didn't even have the decency to tell anyone. Rage surged through his veins and he felt propelled across the room towards Jack. His voice started quietly and then rose until everyone in the room (and probably in the building next door) heard the burning words falling from Spot's mouth.

"You dirty, rotten louse," he sputtered. "Ya two timin' freak! You cheated on your girl an stole mine. Ya didn' even gimme a chance to fight back, an then ya try an take off wit 'er ta yer stupid Santa Fe! How could ya be such lousy scum, huh? I thought you was my friend, Jack Kelly."

While Spot paused a moment to gather a breath, Jack said five little words that infuriated Spot.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

Now the jerk denied it "Ya back stabbin' liar!" Spot shouted as he heaved a punch to Jack's face that knocked him to the floor. As Jack lay on the floor dazed and confused by Spot's behavior and accusations, Spot turned on his heel and calmly walked out of the house.

Outside in the dim streets Spot rubbed his hand. The punch had hurt, but it hurt more inside, that Jack would hurt him and his girl would leave him. He didn't understand. As he walked over the Brooklyn bridge, Spot Conlon gave into his tears for the first time he could remember since his parents died, and he quickly faded into the night.

********************************

"Jack," asked Blink almost timidly, "What was up wit Spot tonight?"

"I dunno, but I plans on findin' out. Let's get some shut-eye," answered Jack as the lights were all put out in the bunk house.

*******************************

The sun rose on the new day, and the only reminder of the previous night was the black eye that Jack was now sporting. He had decided somewhere during that sleepless night that he would pay a visit to Spot today and try to settle their differences. He decided to take Blink with him since Spot had cronies crawling all over the streets of Brooklyn that might be on the lookout for Jack.

As the two crossed the bridge they nervously looked about. The Brooklyn newsies where as notorious for their ability to hide as for their ability to sell papes, and with the clubs having set up residence in Brooklyn, they weren't too busy with the latter (selling papes), which caused the Blink and Jack to worry about the former.

Jack and Blink found Spot sitting on the pier staring off into the cool gray morning. Jack knew there was definitely something wrong. Spot didn't even notice them approaching. They saw him shoot at a bottle on the very end of the pier, not 20 yards away, and he missed it. Everyone knew Spot never missed with his slingshot. Blink looked at Jack and Jack shrugged. Jack edged a little closer, studying Spot. He looked so small as he sat there, like a little boy that had lost something.

Spot felt that he had lost two of the most important things in his life- one of his best friends and his girl. Jack gently tapped Spot on the shoulder. Spot jumped a little and turned to see the face that he had grown to hate.

"We needs ta talk, Spot," Jack said quietly.

"There ain't nuttin' to talk about!" came the angry reply.

"Yeah, yeah. I think dere is," Jack's voice calmly stated. "You said some pretty tough stuff last night an I wanna know where ya got dis information."

"A conversation in New York is always overhoyd."

"So yer sayin' I told this ta somebody?!?"

"Some a de boys heard ya talkin' ta a goyl about goin' off ta Santa Fe."

"There ain't a goyl goin' nowhere wit me."

"Yeah, some a de guys said she turned ya down." Spot smirked a little at that remark, happy that Jack wasn't going to get what he wanted- the lying little...

"Not exactly." Jack sighed. "Sarah is wit dis other guy, Lenny. He asked her ta move ta Denver wit 'im. He's gettin' some really good job there. I talked her inta goin' wit 'im."

"Yeah, well, lots a people been hearin' stuff includin' me. I's the one dat heard ya talkin' 'bout Sliver an nobody tellin' me."

"Who's Sliver?"

"Don't play dumb, Jack Kelly, ya maybe lots a things, but dumb ain't one a them. Ya know as well as I do that Sliver's my goyl."

"When did ya hear dis?"

"I heard ya when we split the newsies into two groups an ya told yer newsies not ta tell me."

Jack sighed again, and then laughed a little. "Spot, dat was about Silver, one of de goyl newsies. I wanted her to be on my team as a spy and ya said no girls so I didn't want ya to know I went against ya. I'll introduce ya to her later."

"Yer tryin' ta tell me dis was all a misunderstandin'."

"Pretty much. Oh, you two," said Jack speaking to both Spot and Blink, "ya can't say nothin' 'bout Sarah and Lenny. She hasn't even told 'im she'll marry 'im yet.

*******************************

Back in Manhattan, things were rough. Shadow had turned up missing that morning and everyone was worried sick. Shadow was not one to just run off for no reason. She was tough, but not that tough.

Crutchy was pacing (in his own way) back and forth in the bunkroom with Amethyst, Lizard, Blink, Snipeshooter, and Racetrack keeping watch for her at the lodging house. The rest of the newsies had gone out to search for Shadow. Race finally got tired of watching Crutchy worry and decided to do something about it.

"Crutchy!" yelled Race.

"What?" asked Crutchy, surprised at Race's tone of voice.

"Would ya quit a pacin' an try an think a where she coulda gone. For goodness sakes!! Ya drivin' me crazy wit all dat walkin' an tappin'."

Crutchy looked hurt and sighed. "I can't help it if I'm worried 'bout her Race. We's been friends a long time, an I know her. If dey has gotten her an shut 'er up somewhere, she won't be able ta take it." He sat down on her bunk and fiddled with a ribbon that was laying on it.

"Ah, I'm sorry Crutchy." Race walked over to Crutchy and put his arm around him. "I shouldn't a gotten mad at ya. I guess I's jus a little on edge. We'll find 'er."

"It's okay Race. I know ya didn't mean it." He sighed again.

"What did ya mean by she wouldn't be able ta handle it if dey locked 'er up?"

"Well," started Crutchy, "ya gotta promise not ta tell no one else 'bout dis." Race held up his left hand and crossed his heart (on the right side of his body instead of his left). "Well, I told ya dat me an Shade knew each other when we was little, right?" Race nodded. "Well, her real name is Shannon, Shannon Michaels. When we was five years old, she disappeared."

"Disappeared?" asked Race.

"Yep. Without a trace. Well, when I met up wit her 'bout three years ago, she had changed a lot."

"How so?"

"Well, she was quiet. She never used ta be quiet an shy. She was de one dat always got us in trouble when we was little. An she was real pale an sick lookin'. I didn't know what was wrong wit her. It turns out, her aunt and uncle- the people she was livin' wit- had locked her in de basement since she was five. She didn't have no light, an jus barely enough food ta live. When her aunt an uncle died in a robbery-involved shooting, de bulls found her cowered in a corner in de basement. She screamed every time she got near de light, an she could barely still talk. She was strong though, an managed ta get back together enough ta live a normal life. She still doesn't like the sun very much, and she hates closed in spaces with no exit. Dat's why I'm so worried 'bout her."

"Wow." Race didn't know what to say, because what Crutchy had said was so unexpected.

Just then, Jack entered the room with his arms around a sobbing and bloody Shadow. He led her over to her bed and helped her sit down. Spot entered the room a few seconds later leading in a large group of the newsies that had been in the search party. Crutchy immediately got up to allow Shadow to lay on her bed.

"Shadow! Are ya okay? What happened ta 'er Jack?" Crutchy asked, very worried.

"She's okay, Crutchy. It ain't her blood on her." Jack laughed a little. "She beat 'em pretty good. Some a dem clubs tried ta kidnap 'er at knife point an she managed ta turn it around on dem. She ain't injured a bit, 'cept maybe some bruises." Jack put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "She's jus real scared, dat's all."

Crutchy wrapped his arm around her and held her until she calmed down a bit. She was going to be just fine, but she needed to rest. Everyone was pretty shook up after the past couple of days' events.

******************************

With Shadow found and no papes to sell, David decided it was an opportune time for Danny to have dinner at his house. He had told his mother about her the day before, and Mrs. Jacobs was very excited to meet this girl. She was the first one David had ever wanted to bring home, and Esther took that as a good sign. David and Danny arrived somewhere around dusk. Dinner was waiting for them.

"Wow, mom," said David when he walked in the door, leading Danny. "That smells wonderful. What is it?"

Mrs. Jacobs smiled. "Chicken casserole, beans, and fresh biscuits. Oh, and I made your favorite- peach cobbler."

"Mmm. Sounds wonderful ma." He kissed her on the cheek and then turned to Danny. "Ma, this is Danny. Danny, this is my mother, my father, and my sister Sarah." David pointed to each of them as he introduced them.

Danny walked into the Jacobs' apartment timidly even though she was being escorted by David. She knew that she didn't look like any girl that David would have brought home before, and she was very afraid that his family would reject her. When she saw that there was someone else also there for dinner, she felt even smaller. The Jacobs were used to newsies, even though they may not be used to a girl newsie, but this other guy, he was high class.

"Oh, so you's de Sarah I's heard so much 'bout. You're Jack's goyl, right?" Danny asked innocently.

Sarah exchanged glances with the rest of her family and with the other guest. David shrugged. "Um, not exactly," said Sarah.

Danny looked confused, and David gave her a look meaning 'you'll find out'. David pulled a chair from under the table and offered it to her and she sat down. She hoped that she could remember her manners, what few she had learned. She decided to follow the actions of the other at the table. As they took their places they bowed their heads and she did as well.

Then the first words were spoken. "Dear, Lord, thank you for this little feast and the hands that prepared it. Thank you for allowing us to share this meal with good friends and family. Bless this food to our nourishment; may we do good with the energy it gives us. Amen."

A chourus of "Amens," went around the table and Danny quietly added hers. She saw each person reach for their napkin and place it in their lap and she did the same. As she looked around the table she saw that each of the other people at the table had dressed nicely for dinner. She felt awful, but no one else seemed to notice how out of place that she looked.

"Danny," began David. "I need to introduce Leonard to you." He gestured to the other guest. "Leonard is Sarah's boyfriend."

Danny looked very confused and David just gave her a look that meant 'I'll explain later'. Mr. Jacobs it would be best to start another conversation.

"So, Danny, where are you from, originally?" asked Mayer.

"Well," said Danny, "I was born in Boston, but I grew up in de Bronx. Me muther and father died when I was three years old. Dat's when I moved here ta live wit my aunt an uncle. Dey wanted ta move ta Oklahoma when I was ten, but I loved it here so much dat I stayed an joined da newsies."

Lenny asked, "How does a girl become a newsie?"

Before Danny had a chance to answer she saw Lenny jump and he turned to Sarah and whispered, "It's just a question."

"I don't mind," answered Danny, concentrating on her grammer. "We, the girls an me, um, I mean I, we just bought our papes like any of the boys an we start sellin' on the street corner."

"Really? It must be an interesting profession," came the somewhat interested reply from Lenny.

By this time Danny had her mouth full of food. She did remember not to talk with her mouth full, so she held up a finger to let him know the answer would come in a moment. As she finished the bite she answered, "Yeah. Ya can meet some wierdos, but ya always know ya got friends in the newsies."

"You mean that you all sell together, but aren't you in competition?"

David fielded that question. "No we all have our own places to sell papes and we are friends. If we weren't newsies, we wouldn't be worth nothin'. Anything," he said correcting his own error.

Mrs. Jacobs was the next to ask a question, "How did you and David become...friends?"

David's ears turned crimson and he felt the redness start to crawl into his face. Danny handled the question with ease, "Oh, David showed me some good sellin' spots an we jus started talkin'"

"Wow," said Sarah. "You have quite a life. Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, what's your real name?"

"I don't mind at all. You see, I'm one a da few newsies dat has had 'er nickname all 'er life. My name's Danielle Harrington. My uncle always called me Danny as a pet name a sorts." Danny smiled and took a large bite of her casserole. "Dis stuff is really good," she said.

Mrs. Jacobs smiled and gave David an approving glance. "Why, thank you, my dear," she said.

"Now that's enough questions for the young lady," Mr. Jacobs broke in. "She came here to eat dinner and she's only had one bite to eat, and even that was interrupted."

Dinner went very smoothly after that, and David could tell that his family loved Danny. His parents couldn't stop smiling, and Les was having a wonderful time with her. When dinner was over and it had gotten pretty late, David decided it was about time to walk Danny home.

When they reached the door to the Lodging House, David turned toward Danny and took her hands. "I had a wonderful time tonight," he said.

"Me too," she replied.

David bent down and kissed her lightly and then embraced her. Several minutes later, he pulled away and smiled. "My parents love you," he said. "So do I."

******************************

Soon after David and Danny had left the Jacobs', Leonard and Sarah went off to talk. They went up onto the roof of the apartment to talk.

"Your mother said that you wanted to see me, that's why I came to dinner," he said. He held her hand lightly.

"Yes, I do." She leaned over and kissed him. "I want nothing more than to marry you, Leonard, no matter how far away I have to move, no matter how soon I have to go. I've already discussed it with my father, and he approves. We can be married Saturday." She smiled at the man she loved. She had never expected to get married at eighteen, but now that the chance had come up, she felt like it was always meant to be.

Leonard kissed Sarah and held out his hand. In it was a ring- a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Saturday it is," he said. "I love you."

******************************

The next morning was a very busy one for the newsies. Blink and Boots had gone to meet Spot in Brooklyn to do some more spying, while the others stayed in Manhattan to attempt to thwart the clubs in one of their main territories. In any area where their numbers were small, when they had broken into small groups to sell papes, Jack and the others attacked.

The night before, they had formulated a plan. The newsies would take the clubs down, little by little, section by section, until they had weakened them enough to break them. With odds as great as twenty Manhattan newsies for every two that they attacked, they managed to take out almost half of the forces in their territory, but they knew it wouldn't be enough. They had to make some sort of demonstration of their power. With the strike, they had held rallies to show how many of them there were. This time, they needed something bigger. They needed to catch the clubs off guard, or somehow beat them when they least expected it. If they could do this, New York would be theirs once again.

Somewhere around lunch time, Spot, Blink and Boots returned with news. They all gathered in Tibby's for lunch and some information. Spot took 'center stage' and started talking.

"De boys in Brooklyn has been hearin' some things 'bout de clubs. Seems dat dey is plannin' somethin' big. Say dat dere's supposed ta be some big thing happenin' in Manhattan dat involves a lot a de newsies. Dey's plannin' on catchin' us off guard an crashin' de party, although I don't know what party dey's talkin' 'bout." Spot took a deep breath after his quick speech and sat down.

Blink stood up next. "I overheard some a dem, de clubs dat is, talkin'. Dey said dat dey can't wait 'til Saturday cause dey is finally gonna be able ta get in on de action. Dat's all I heard. I figures dat whatever dis big event dat Spot heard 'bout is happenin' Saturday."

"Dat's only two days from now. We gotta think. What's goin' on Saturday dat could be so important to 'em?" Jack looked at the ceiling in deep thought.

"I dunno Jack," said Skittery. "We ain't plannin' no rally or nuthin' is we?"

"No," said Crutchy, "we ain't been plannin' a rally."

Just then, David ran in the door. "Guys!" he said. "I've got exciting news!" Immediately, everyone rushed around the table where David sat down.

"What is it, Davey?" asked Jack.

David looked up at Jack, suddenly remembering his promise. "I'm sorry Jack, but I gotta tell. I have to." He looked at the others. "Sarah's getting married!"

Many of the newsies exchanged confused glances, but finally slapped Jack on the back and said "Congratulations, Jack!"

Jack gave David an understanding look and said, "It's okay Davey, dey had ta find out sooner or later." He then turned to the other newsies. "She ain't marryin' me," he said.

The shocked newsies returned to their seats and waited for an explanation.

"We called it splits several days ago, 'cause she fell in love wit someone else." Many of the guys gasped with the impact of Jack's statement. "An when she asked my advice on whether I thought she should marry de guy, I told 'er dat if she loved him, den she should."

To take a little pressure off of Jack, David continued. "Like I was saying guys, she's getting married. Her and Leonard are moving to Denver next week so they have to get married soon. Anyway, they want many of you to be in the wedding, and you're all invited." Many of the newsies smiled and looked very happy at the invitation because they had never been to a wedding before.

David pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and began to read off the names. "I will be the best man, and Jack, Spot, Mush, Crutchy, Blink, Race, and Bumlets will be the groomsmen." Many of them exchanged excited glances. "Danny, Silver, Calico, Lily, Shadow, Amethyst, Lizard, Monica- well, all our girls- you will be the bridesmaids. That is, of course, if you all want to." David smiled at his comment as all of them looked at him as if he was crazy. Of course they wanted to.

"So, when is it they're gettin' married Davey?" asked Jack.

"Saturday," replied David.

All of the newsies in the restaurant gasped. "Did you say Saturday, Davey?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, Saturday. Why? Ya got plans?" He laughed to himself at the possibility of Jack having any plans.

"We got lots a work ta do guys," Jack said, as they began telling David what they had learned.

******************************

"Heya Spot," called Bluejay, one of Spot's Brooklyn newsies.

"Heya Blue. Any news lately?" Spot had returned to Brooklyn to check on his boys and see if they had found anything else out.

"Na. Nuthin' new, Spot."

Just then, another newsie ran up. This newsie was small with red hair and freckles. He looked about twelve years old. "Spot! Spot!" he called.

"What is it, Firefly? How many times do I have ta tell ya not ta run 'round yellin' me name?" Spot said sternly. He was not angry, but he had to be strict with his new recruits. He was actually quite fond of little Fire.

"Sorry Spot," he said apologetically, "but dis is real important."

"So what's goin' on?"

"It's yer goyl. Yappy saw 'er wit one a de clubs, an she wasn't bein' kidnapped. Yappy said dey was kissin'."

"Are ya sure? Ya sure it was 'er?"

"Well, Yappy said it looked like 'er, and it sounded like de guy said 'Sliver' when he said 'er name."

"Why dat two-timin', no-good, little cheatin'...if any a you boys see 'er, tell 'er we's through! I don't never want ta see her dirty little butt 'round here no more. Tell her ta get out a here an never come back, or she's gonna deal wit me. An if you an Yappy is wrong, you's gonna deal wit me, got it?" Spot's faced glowed red and angry. The tips of his ears looked like they were on fire.

"Yes sir!" said Firefly as he turned and ran in the direction he came from to deliver Spot's orders.

******************************

The girls were lined up to enter the sanctury. Every one of them was wearing a matching pink dress. They felt ridiculous. Danny asked Calico, "Why are we doin' this again?" as she avidly scratched her side where the seam was bothering her.

"We's doin' it cause Sarah asked us ta. She wanted lots a bridesmaids an she ain't got any family close by so we's it." Calico heard the music begin on the other side of the door and turned to the other girls. "Smile, girls!" she commanded in a shouted whisper.

The double wooden doors slowly opened before them to reveal the brimming pews and the row of newsies that stood as groomsmen. They were quite handsome standing there in a row, David as the best man followed by Jack, Spot, Mush, Crutchy, Race, Bumlets, and Blink. Some how Sarah had convinced them all to wear a suit and tie, either that or she had convinced Jack to make them.

Sarah had worked to perfect the order so that she could be certain which bridesmaid would walk out with which groomsman. Sure, some of them didn't have a good match, but the people that she knew should be together were. She even chose her maid of honor based on the knowledge she had of her brother.

As the girls walked down the aisle, they each counted off to see who would be escorting them out. Danny saw immediately that her escort would be David. Silver looked down the row and saw her friend Jack and smiled. When Calico saw that her escort was to be the infamous Spot Conlon, a cold chill ran down her back...that blasted low backed dress. Lily saw the handsome Mush nervously fumbling with his tie and she had to suppress a giggle. Shadow looked and found that her old friend Crutchy would be her escort. Lizard counted to see Race in her future. Someone had to get stuck with him, she sighed to herself, but the more she looked at him, the cuter he got. Monica found her match in Bumlets. I coulda done worse, she thought...I coulda gotten stuck with Race. As the last bridesmaid, Amethyst, entered, her eyes lit up to see Blink at the end of the row.

With that the music coming from the piano changed. Sarah and her father walked up to the door and proceeded down the aisle. She looked glorious. She had made her own long white wedding gown. The yards of silk formed an empire waist with a fitted bodice. The sleeves were long and the ends came to a point of lace. Her train, being carried by Les, was made of lace, and beneath her veil, her eyes sparkled. As Jack gazed at the lovely bride, he knew he had never seen her more beautiful, or more happy. He knew he had done the best thing for her in telling her to marry Lenny.

Just as Sarah reached the alter and stood next to Leonard, Blink noticed something out of the corner of his eye. At the back of the sanctuary, several newsies were sneaking in. It was the clubs! Blink knew he had to act fast. He flashed Jack a signal, and Jack shouted "Now!".

Spot was the first to act. He hadn't left his slingshot at home, even for the wedding. He startled several of the clubs, giving the newsies a moment in which to act. They quickly took down the smaller ones, but fighting was difficult in the church full of people. You had to be sure you were attacking one of the clubs and not a guest. A lot of times, that meant you had to let them take the first punch.

Spot quickly made his way to the balcony where, with his slingshot, he could help out any newsie that got in trouble. Most of the newsies had left their weapons in the lodging house, but a couple had brought knives, and had soon whipped them out.

"No knives in the church!" shouted Jack. The newsies immediately put the weapons back where they had come from in following Jack's order. Jack knew that this was not the place for a fight, but if they were forced into fighting, the least they could do was not leave a bloody reminder for all the congregates- if they could help it.

Slowly, one by one the clubs were brought down, but many of them still remained. As Jack was busy fighting one he saw that Blink was in extreme danger. Jack hit the guy he was fighting on the head and took off for Blink. A club was holding a knife to Blink's throat and taunting him. In seconds, Jack was behind the guy, grabbed the knife from his hand and without a word hit him several times until the guy went to the floor.

David spotted trouble across the room. He saw that these guys weren't just going after the newsies. One of them was attacking his father. David jumped on the guy, bringing him to the ground. Then he saw the gleaming blood on the club's right hand. David knew that if the guy was hit, he would be in serious pain and wouldn't be as quick to fight back, so David took the first punch, knocking out the club who had mauled his father. He got up and saw the damage that had been done to his father's face wasn't small. David escorted him out the nearest door.

The newsies were still fighting, but they were growing weak. Calico looked around the room and realized the dilemma. She decided it was time. Calico shouted the order. "Hit 'em girls!" The girls had been fidgeting since the fighting began. They were just waiting for the word from Cal. With the help of the girls the church soon was rid of the clubs. They knew that they had sucessfully demonstrated their power, and that they wouldn't have any more problems from the so-called newsies that they 'lovingly' called 'the clubs'.

******************************

Most of the suits and dresses were torn or blood-stained, and the father of the bride was injured. The wedding was postponed two hours to allow for medical treatment and for time for everyone to change and/or clean up. Even Sarah's beautiful gown had been damaged. During all the fighting, the train had been ripped off and part of her dress was torn. She hoped to work on it and get it ready in time for the wedding.

******************************

Two hours later the newsies were again lined up with Leonard in their normal apparel. Just before the wedding began (for the second time), Danny quickly came frome the back of the church and whispered something to Jack. He followed her to the back.

As the music began all the girls again walked down the aisle. They all noticed the gap in the line of groomsmen and wondered what had happened to Jack. Amethyst was the most upset...she might have to walk back alone if everyone else just went in order.

The girls stood in their line on the bride's side as they looked back to watch the bride enter. They were shocked at what they saw. Jack held Sarah's arm as they walked down the aisle. When the minister asked who was giving the bride in marriage, Jack answered, "Her parents, the newsies, and me do." Jack then took the traditional place, sitting with the bride's mother.

Because there was no longer a train on Sarah's dress, Les was sulkily sitting on the pew. Jack leaned over to him and whispered, "Hey, Les. Would ya do me a favor an' stand in my place up there an walk out wit Silver?"

"Does that mean that I marry 'er?" asked Les.

"No, silly," said Jack as he ran his fingers through the kid's hair. Les smiled as he slipped out of the pew and took the empty space.

Jack sighed as he watched the light of the afternoon sun that was coming through the stained glass window dance on Sarah's face. He had loved her. He had loved her enough to give her away to the man she truly loved.

As the groomsmen and bridesmaids made their way out of the sanctuary, Blink and Amethyst tripped over each other's feet, causing a domino effect that knocked over the entire wedding party and pushing several others to the ground. Spot caught Calico just before she hit the floor.

"Calico?" said Spot.

"Yeah Spot?" answered Calico.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, with a little nervousness in his voice.

"Only if it means somethin'," Calico replied cooly as Spot swept her into a warm embrace, followed by the sweetest kiss she'd ever known.

******************************

The reception was wonderful. There weren't many gifts because most of the guests were newsies, and they couldn't afford much, but Sarah didn't care. She was happy that she could spend some last happy moments with her friends before she had to leave them for a long time.

As soon as the bride and groom had finished their first dance, Jack cut in.

"Congratulations doll," Jack said softly as they danced across the floor.

"Thanks Jack. I couldn't have done it without you. I love you so much." Sarah embraced him warmly. Jack knew that she meant it.

"I love you too, Sarah. I'll never forget you."

A tear dropped down Sarah's cheek and she smiled. "I'll never forget you either, Jack."

As soon as that song was over, Jack handed Sarah back over to her new husband and went and stood next to the wall. Before he could stop it, he was crying softly. Luckily, only Silver noticed. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did good, Jack," she said. "You is de most courageous man I know. You had ta be real strong ta do what ya did for her."

"Thanks Sil. I couldn't a done it if ya hadn't helped me along de way." He gazed into her eyes as he spoke.

"That's what friends is for," she replied. She peered back into his deep brown eyes.

Slowly, Jack bent down and kissed her. When he pulled away, he said, "I didn't expect myself ta do dat." He looked down at where he was holding her hands in his.

"I didn't expect ta like dat," Silver said back. She paused, "but I did."

"I think-" Jack started, "I think I's fallin' in love wit you." He gazed back in her eyes. "Is dat possible?"

"Maybe so, Jack. Cause I think I'm feelin' it too." She took a deep breath. "Just take it slow, 'cause you is still real sensitive 'bout dis kinda stuff."

"I know," he said, "but you'll help me wit dat, won't ya?"

"'Til da day I die," she said, as Jack pulled her into a tender embrace.

****************************

The platform was filled and Les struggled to see through the crowd. Jack picked him up and put him on his shoulders so he could see. Les immediately saw his sister and helped Jack make his way through the crowd. Sarah and her husband were just boarding the train.

Jack was upset. He hadn't been able to say goodbye. He quickly put Les down and began to run as the train started to pull away. "Sarah!" he shouted as he neared her car.

She stuck her head out the window to look at Jack. "Sarah," he repeated. "I love you. I love you like a sister."

Sarah's voice rang out clear as the train began to speed up, "Thank you Jack. If it weren't for you I would have made the biggest mistake of my life. I love you. Goodbye!"

The train sped up even more and Jack stopped running. He put his hands on his knees and lowered himself into a crouched position balancing on the balls of his feet. He watched the train until it disappeared across the horizon.

POSTLUDE

_Dear Sarah,_ _July 12, 1908_

How are you and Lenny doing? You've got to tell me all about those kids. I can't believe Jack is eight now and Amy is five. How is business for Lenny? I hope that you are all doing well.

Silver is doing very well. She is happy and doing well with our brood of five. The kids keep her busy. I love the little rascals. Kids are so amazing. Jacob is learning how to crawl now. Pretty soon we'll have to hide everything from him. Adam loves the music you sent him, we can't keep him away from the piano. I took Kristy, Tracey, and little Sarah with me to work the other day and they loved it. They started writing newspaper articles! I'm so thankful for Denton helping me out when I finally got too old to be a newsie.

Blink and Amethyst are expecting a baby any day now I just hope that they don't drop that baby on it's head, as accident prone as they are. Crutchy really loves his job at the grocery store. He's a manager now. He and Shadow are as happy as clams. I can't get over how happy David _is when I see him. Parenthood really agrees with him. He and Danny came over last night and he wouldn't put the baby down. Well, Race, he refuses to grow up. He still goes to the track every time he gets some money._

I'm glad you will all be here next month for Les's wedding. It will be good to see you all again.

Love, your brother,

Jack Kelly

NY World, owner


End file.
